Guess who's back
by dragonfly-child
Summary: Harry Potter and his posy goes crazy and starts rapping to emiem


Just in case you don't know I am not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Creevey, Skeeter, Diggory, Snape, Lockhart, Flitwick, Voldemort, yada, yada, yada the whole nine yards I am not eminem I don't own the tune  
  
Guess whose back (Harry P. Style) (Ron) Two mates playin' wizards chess playin' wizards chess playin' wizards chess Two mates playin' wizards chess playin' wizards chess playin' wizards chess Guess whose back, Back again, Harry's back, Tell a friend, Potter's back, Potter's back, Potter's back, Potter's back, (Na na's) (Harry) I've created a Monster Cause nobody wants to see da boy who lived no more they want Harry I'm chopped liver Well if you want Harry this is what I'll give ya I little bit of me Mixed wit some quiddich Some Butterbeer to get you heart startin And some charms to get you head shocking I got sometin to say Snape, and I'm hesitating But your homework assignments are complicating So Rita Skeeter won't let me be So let me be me so let me see Dobby tried to keep me, from da School of Witchcraft and Wizardry But it feels so empty without me So forget the classes And we'll forget the people who didn't get kicked a*ses And get ready Cause this is about to get heavy I just settled on my new robes F you Creevy!  
  
Now this looks like a job for me So were just gonna kick Voldie Cause the guy is really deadly And he's just a big fat ol' meanie I said This looks like a job for me So were just gonna kick Voldie Cause the guy is really deadly And he's just a big fat ol' meanie  
  
Little Flitwick Kids call him a dimwit And there the parents still jabbering 'bout Ministry of Magic Shnit They talk like Azkaban and detentions are helpless Till the stupid Dark Lords dead and Snape and Malfoy screams I LOVE YOU HARRY The Dark lords scary? Yeah, he's crazy It we thought we fought a revolution Between good and evil And look at the wonderful game of quiddich Da guys who hate it are rebles And da fact I'm so good at it, Everyones kissin my a*s Such a disaster, such a catastrophe That Diggory beat me That stupid ninny Well I'm back (batman music) The trio is under your skin like a splinter We are the center of attention We don't go home for the winter We're interested With crime solving, Don't bother if your house is infested Testing attention please Malfoy were kickin you a*s And there's no doubt, about that you flea Here's a galleon My two sickles are free Hermione's got sense Hope Ron's got sense Aunt Petunia? You sent for me?  
  
Now this looks like a job for me So were just gonna kick Voldie Cause the guy is really deadly And he's just a big fat ol' meanie I said This looks like a job for me So were just gonna kick Voldie Cause the guy is really deadly And he's just a big fat ol' meanie  
  
(Ron) A biscuit a basket I hate Snape, the big blokes a git Anybody's whose talking this and shnit Crabbe and Golye, One day your gonna get you're a*s kicked Worse in ma mind is the Malfoy b*sstards And Peter, you are so weak from Voldie You thirty six year old f*g load I hate you, I can't believe I even tried to help you And let's go Like in quiddich Hooch always give that signal And Jordan will be jibber-jabberin away with his Slytherin insults Well you all know the muggles hate those things called pistols Sorta like Lockhart, that d*mn, no good hearted simple Sometimes man it just seems Everybody never has to say anything bout me Always Harry that's alright that just means he's disgusting (Just jokin mate!) Naw, it just means he's obsessing (just jokin there too) (Hermione) Though I'm not the first queen Whose got all great grades? But I am the best thing since Percy Weasley To do the books and no bad words And use it to get my self an interesting life HEY! There's a great plan that works! Do you know any girl whose got the brains and is a (Ron) BIG JERK (Hermione)HEY?! But no matter how many pupils in the school It would feel so empty with Harry  
  
Now this looks like a job for me So were just gonna kick Voldie Cause the guy is really deadly And he's just a big fat ol' meanie I said This looks like a job for me So were just gonna kick Voldie Cause the guy is really deadly And he's just a big fat ol' meanie  
  
Hel na na na na na da na na na na na na KIDS! *Hermione, Ron, and Harry, dancing* 


End file.
